<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful dreams by sunibean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859841">Peaceful dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean'>sunibean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PowerPufftober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imaginationnnn, Other, Powerpufftober, Powerpufftober2020, Pufftober, Pufftober2020, You can imagine any puff for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams were like an escape. </p><p>DREAMS | DAY 6 | </p><p>this is about any puff you imagine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PowerPufftober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life gets hard sometimes, she’ll never admit it. But it did. </p><p>When you have school 5 days a week, while being a superhero, plus after school activities, it gets tiring. </p><p>You say you’re just fine, you can handle it. </p><p>But sometimes it’s nice to be alone, your mind taking you far away. It was.. peaceful. </p><p>Dreaming about the future, the past, now. Being able to do what you want, being in control of what was going on was nice. </p><p>It wasn’t like she had all the time in the world to dream, but it was nice knowing she could. </p><p>Dreaming of tomorrow and what shall come. </p><p>It was freedom, freedom of the life she currently lived. She wouldn’t give up the life she lived now for anything in the world, but a break surely was nice. </p><p>Dreams gave her that. A break. </p><p>But, when she wakes up from these dreams, the happy feeling from them doesn’t go away. </p><p>It’s nice to know there were 2 sisters, a loving father, and amazing friends, with her every step of the way. </p><p>That. </p><p>She wouldn’t change for the world. </p><p>Dreaming or awoken, life was pretty great right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>